pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Candace's Big Bust
Candace's Big Bust is a episode by Peanutjon. Script It opens to Candace sitting on the couch talking on the phone. On the other half of the screen, it shows Ashley slipping on her lavender coat. Candace: Ashley, I need you to come over. Stacy and Jenny are coming, because I have the biggest bust of the century planned! Ashley: Candace, not this again! This happens every day. (music queue) Candace: Girl you don't believe me but I tell you that it's true! My brothers will be busted or my name's not Candace Gertrude Ashley: You tell me this each day, I just can't stand it don't you know? You're driving me insane with all this busting Both: Oh-oh Candace: It may sound redundant, but I've gotta win sometime! If you'll just believe me everything will be alright Ashley: Candace I can't stand it, it's driving me insane! You better be right this time, I'm tired of this game Both: We've gotta bust! Candace: They're all out of time! Both: We've gotta bust! Ashley: We'll get them back in line-ine! Both: Let's bust! (Bust!) Candace: Let's get them moving straight! Both: We'll bust! (Bust!) Ashley: Before we go insane Both: Let's go and bust! (Music ends) It goes to the backyard, where Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford and Baljeet are already building. Buford: So, what is this again? Phineas: It's a Trade-Your-Brain machine! Buford: And...? Phineas: It trades two brains! Isabella: So, Buford and I could change bodies? Phineas: Yep. Isabella: Cool! It goes inside, where Candace, Stacy, Jenny and Ashley are watching Phineas and his friends. Candace: There they are...doing things. Stacy: That actually looks kinda interesting! Candace: Focus, Stacy! Stacy: Right, right. Jenny: So, what's our plan again? Candace: Ashley's going to get her sister to convince the Fireside Girls to help us. Me, you and Stacy will watch Phineas and Ferb's machine and make sure it doesn't disappear. When the Fireside Girls get here, they'll take our jobs while me, you, Stacy and Ashley go get Mom. When we get back, the Fireside Girls will have kept the machine in one place and they'll be busted! Ashley: And if it fails? Candace: ...It won't. Jenny: Hey, where's Perry? It goes to Perry's lair. Carl: Hello Agent P. Major Monogram is at dinner with his wife, so I'm in charge. Anyway, the evil villain group, L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N., is having a meeting and we have reason to believe that they have captives. Go stop them. Perry salutes Carl and runs off. It goes to the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. meeting. Perry enters and is caught in a trap. Doofenshmirtz: Haha, Perry the Platypus! Now you can do nothing about our meeting! Rodney, Komminlotz and Gentren walk up. Rodney: Doofenshmirtz, leave your nemesis alone and get to the conference. Komminlotz: I suppose you aren't done with your inator, are you? Doofenshmirtz: You're one to talk, Komminlotz. You're beaten by Frederick the Frog! At least I'' have a semi-aquatic, egg-laying mammal. Komminlotz: But I've never been late. Haha! Rodney, Komminlotz and Gentren begin laughing as they walk off. Doofenshmirtz growls. Doofenshmirtz: Komminlotz and Rodney make me so mad! But they're so right... Perry the Platypus, will you help me build my inator before they can finish theirs? Perry shakes his head. Doofenshmirtz: Great! Let's go. Doofenshmirtz drags Perry off. It goes back to Phineas and his friends, who have finished their Mind Switch Machine. Phineas: Who wants to go first? Isabella grabs Buford’s hand and raises it, then raises her other hand. Phineas: Ok, Isabella and Buford! Phineas puts a helmet on both Isabella and Buford, then flips a switch. They start sparking and the helmets lift off and they fall over. Isabella stands up. Isabella: Ugh, what...AAAACK! I SOUND LIKE ISABELLA! Phineas: Buford? Are you in that body? Isabella: No, I’m Baljeet! OF COURSE I’M BUFORD. Buford stands up. Buford: I think it’s cool! Now I can prove that I’m not as weak as you say! Buford grabs Isabella and throws her into the tree. Isabella: I can’t defend myself in a girl’s body! Phineas: Who wants to go next? Baljeet and Irving raise their hand. Phineas: Irving? Irving: I was knocked out of the tree when Isa...ford landed in it. Phineas: Oh... Alright, get in. Eventually, Buford has swapped to Baljeet’s body, Irving has swapped to Ferb’s body, Isabella has swapped to Phineas’ body, Baljeet has swapped to Isabella’s body, Phineas has swapped to Irving’s body and Ferb has swapped to Buford’s body. Irving (Phineas): This is cool! Baljeet (Buford): I can’t believe I’m in a nerd’s body! Isabella (Baljeet): But you wouldn’t hit a girl, right? Baljeet (Buford): Don’t count on it. Baljeet (Buford) punches Isabella (Baljeet). Isabella (Baljeet): I just punched myself! Phineas (Isabella): I just got punched and I couldn’t feel anything. Wow, this is weird! Ferb (Irving): Now I know what it’s like to be like Ferb! Buford (Ferb): Yes, yes you do. Candace (stepping outside): Wait, what’s going on? Ferb, why are you so talkative? Ferb (Irving): I’m not Ferb, I’m Irving! Candace: Yeah, yeah, sure. And I’m George Washington. Phineas (Isabella): Hi Candace! Whatcha doin’? Candace: Phineas, why did you use Isabella’s catchphrase? Irving (Phineas): ''I’m Phineas! (Music queue) Candace: No way, you’re Irving! I’m not falling for your tricks, I can tell who’s who. You think you can confuse me, but I tell you that you’ll lose! Irving (Phineas): Candace, you got it wrong. I’m Phineas, not Irving! Phineas (Isabella): I’m Isabella. Ferb (Irving): And I would be Irving! Candace: CUT! (Music ends) Candace: You just rhymed Irving with Irving! Irving (Phineas): Well, there aren’t many rhymes for that. Candace: Well, no matter what’s going on, you’ll be busted for it! Candace, OUT! Peace! Candace goes back inside. It goes back to Doofenshmirtz and Perry. Doofenshmirtz is working on his inator while Perry is taking it apart behind his back. Doofenshmirtz: For some reason, I keep adding the same par- Doofenshmirtz turns around in time to see Perry taking it apart. Doofenshmirtz: Perry the Platypus! You never meant to help me! I suppose I should just trap you, like the other agents! Doofenshmirtz grabs Perry and ties him up, then places him in a large containment unit. He then goes back to building while Perry sees Peter the Panda, Terry the Turtle, Frederick the Frog, Gary the Gander and Sergei the Snail. It then goes ahead a little and shows Rodney’s Inizer, the “Losinizer”, Komminlotz’s Ifier, the “Bestifier” and other inventions. Doofenshmirtz pushes out his finished Inator, the “Defeatinator”. Unnamed Doctor: Welcome to the third ever Inator Creator contest. Currently, Doofenshmirtz is the champion, but that could change today! Meanwhile, Perry makes signals to the other agents. The agents look at each other. Then, Peter starts dancing, Terry starts jumping, Frederick starts running in circles, Gary starts pecking the wall and Sergei hides. Perry facepalms and draws on the wall a picture of the agents pushing against the wall. The agents look at each other again and begin pushing. It tips over and they run out. Komminlotz: No, Frederick! Ah! Frederick kicks the Bestifier over and it fires, and then shatters. Komminlotz: MY BESTIFIER! But I was going to be the best! WAAAAAAAAAAH! It goes to Candace and her gang. Candace has written the plan on paper. A ray hits it and it changes. Candace: What? ...”The Best Busting Ever”... Girls, change of plan. We’re doing the best busting plan. It fades out and to Phineas, Ferb and the others (who have gone back to normal). Phineas: Well, that was fun. Time to clean up! Candace (from through backdoor): No, wait! (runs outside) I need part of that. Candace rips part of this off. Candace: Don’t touch the rest until I say so. Phineas: O...k... Candace runs off as her friends watch through the backdoor. Candace arrives at a restaurant that Linda is exiting. Candace: Look at this, Mom. Candace shows Linda the part of the machine. Linda: What is that?! Candace: Phineas and Ferb made it. The rest is in the backyard. Linda: Aren’t Phineas and Ferb a little young to build something like that? Candace: Yes, yes they are. Now come on! Candace grabs Linda and drags her towards the backyard. It goes back to Doofenshmirtz and the Agents. Terry kicks Rodney’s Inizer. Rodney: My Losinizer! I wanted to make everyone else loser! Why, Terry?! It goes to Stacy, Ashley and Jenny. Stacy: So what’s next? They look at the plan just as it gets hit by the Losinizer. Ashley: Why does it say for us to clean it up? Jenny: Well, we better follow Candace’s plan. Stacy, Ashley and Jenny step out. Ashley: Time to clean up! Phineas: But Candace said- Stacy: Come on, Candace said to clean up. They start cleaning up. It’s all taken away by the garbage truck just as Candace and Linda arrive. Linda: So where’s the rest? Candace: Phineas, I said to- Phineas: They said you said that...but then you...and they... Jenny: The plan said to clean everything up. It goes back to Doofenshmirtz, the scientists and the agents. Perry attacks Doofenshmirtz’s Defeatinator and kicks it over. It hits Candace’s part of the machine and it turns to ash. Doofenshmirtz: CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS! Rodney (at the same time as Doof): CURSE YOU TERRY THE TURTLE! Komminlotz (at the same time as Doof and Rodney): CURSE YOU FREDERICK THE FROG! It goes back to Candace and her friends. Candace sees that the plan now says “The Worlds Most Loser Busting”. Candace: This is the wrong plan. Well, at least I have- Candace sees that the part of the machine is gone. Candace: NO! Linda: Well, I have leftovers. Who wants some? Everyone (except Candace): Me! Candace: It’s not fair!!! (Credits Song Queue) Candace: It’s just not fair because when I try to bust something it always goes wrong which is what makes me wanna sing. I try to bust my brothers, protect them from their stuff! But I am here to tell you that I have had enough! I’ve gotta bust! (Bust!) It just isn’t fair! I gotta bust! (Bust!) Throw them outta there! I’ve gotta bust! Category:Fanon Works Category:Candace Flynn Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Dialogue